


Igniting a Spark

by ThingsGetBetter



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsGetBetter/pseuds/ThingsGetBetter
Summary: Jaina couldn’t believe what she was about to do. How had Sylvanas talked her into this? How had she talked herself into this?In one trembling hand was a vial, and in that vial contained something that could change their lives forever. She swallowed and lifted her eyes into the burning gaze of her wife before wordlessly handing it over. The delicate glass container was so small it was hard to believe the lengths they’d gone to obtain it amounted to something as insignificant-looking as this.“Having second thoughts?” She pressed as her wife stared at the shimmering clear liquid, turning the vial over in her palm, inspecting it closely. “It is going to feel very strange for you, I’m sure there are other ways if you think this is too…much.”“No, if this the best method to guarantee it working then I shall do it no other way,” Sylvanas sniffed haughtily before her eyes darkened and her lips twitched into a subtle smirk, “besides, the thought of railing you into next week until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name does sound rather intoxicating.”(Shameless pron with some plot though mostly pron and lots of it. It's kinda cute if you look past the kinky shit I promise.)





	Igniting a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I need a break from the angst and this just kind of spewed onto me keyboard. I'm sorry.

Jaina couldn’t believe what she was about to do. How had Sylvanas talked her into this? How had she talked _herself_ into this?

 

In one trembling hand was a vial, and in that vial contained something that could change their lives forever. She swallowed and lifted her eyes into the burning red gaze of her wife before wordlessly handing it over. The delicate glass container was so small it was hard to believe the lengths they’d gone to obtain it amounted to something as insignificant-looking as this.

 

“Having second thoughts?” She pressed as her wife stared at the shimmering clear liquid, turning the vial over in her palm, inspecting it closely. “It is going to feel very strange for you, I’m sure there are other ways if you think this is too…much.”

 

“No, if this the best method to guarantee it working then I shall do it no other way,” Sylvanas sniffed haughtily before her eyes darkened and her lips twitched into a subtle smirk, “besides, the thought of railing you into next week until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name does sound rather intoxicating.”

 

Jaina flushed a deep crimson, pupils expanding as heat coiled deep in her belly. “Oh.”

 

The smirk turned into a wicked grin and Jaina felt her throat tighten in arousal as she leaned closer. “Oh indeed.”

* * *

 

 

_Five months prior:_

 

“I want a heir.”

 

Jaina looked up from the document she was currently scribbling on. Leaning back with a soft creak in the chair and regarding her wife with a curious head tilt.

 

“Come again?”

 

“I want a heir, you know, a biological successor.”

 

“Uh huh…” Jaina said slowly, dropping the pen into the inkwell and pushing off the desk with one foot to slowly spin around to face her wife, a bemused smile on her face.

 

“Jaina I’m serious!”

 

“Well what exactly do you want me to tell you?” The mage threw her hands up in despair, “that it’s impossible? That you’re uh… not exactly of a childbearing… disposition?”

 

“Yes I’m _dead_ Jaina which is why you would be carrying the child.”

 

Jaina spluttered, choking on air as she leant over while thumping a fist to her chest to clear her airways.

 

“Are you alright?” Sylvanas’s long eyebrows shot up in alarm. Red-faced, Jaina looked at her in exasperation.

 

“You just proposed, in a very _you_ manner might I add, that you want me to have your babies. How do you think I’m going to react? I mean the very idea is virtually impossible not to mention unconventional,” Jaina tapped her fingers nervously on the table, not liking the way Sylvanas seemed to prick her ears at the response.

 

“So it’s not _completely_ impossible?” Sylvanas baited with a hidden smirk, knowing that beautiful, intellectual mind was already doing somersaults figuring out the finer details of completing such a task.

 

“Well there are potions that fix things…anatomically… and though your body may be seen as non-living on paper there are ways to obtain genetic information so long as the DNA isn’t too degraded… magically there would be ways to channel it so that you would be able to pass on your genetic material in the comfort of your own home. I wonder...” Jaina mused, tapping her pen against her lips in thought, “if I was able to get in contact with the red dragonflight there are rituals I’ve heard that can… wait no, why am I even talking about this? Sylvanas this is ridiculous and you know it.”

 

Sylvanas gave her a fanged grin, knowing Jaina wouldn’t be able to resist the challenge. “So theoretically you know the first steps you’d need to take if you were to go about such a task.”

 

“Yes!” Jaina huffed, blowing an unruly lock of blonde hair out of her face and turning her attentions back to… _uh what was it again? Oh yes, border disputes in Silithus._ “Yes _theoretically_ I would have some knowledge on what to do.”

 

“So.” Sylvanas steepled her fingers like the insufferable, mustache-twirling ex-villain she was and leaned forward. “Who do I need to contact?”

 

“Wait? What!” Jaina winced at her loud outburst before taking a deep breath and rubbing the side of her face in frustration. “We are contacting _nobody_ because this is madness.”

 

“Is it so ridiculous? While our carefully crafted partnership between the Horde and the Alliance has never been better, we both know tensions still remain. While a Tauren might happily break bread with a Worgen, many citizens on both sides cannot just forget what each has done to one another. You of all people know what it is like to have loss and can you really sit there and tell me you would sit idly back and let say… _Garrosh_ lead in a new Alliance-Horde partnership?”

 

“Garrosh is dead.” Jaina hissed, fists clenching as memories and feelings she’d tried to hard to tie down bubbled up unexpectedly. She hoped Sylvanas would have the tact to, for once, shut that arrogant mouth of hers before Jaina vaporized her to mana dust.

 

“But would you, in this hypothetical situation, let someone who has done you so much wrong, caused you so much _pain,_ sit there on his throne and demand you lay down your arms in favor of peace and…”

 

“No I wouldn’t” Jaina leapt to her feet, frost creeping up her fingertips as the arcane glowed in her eyes. _Merciful Sun she was hot when she was angry._ Sylvanas suppressed a shiver and forced herself to focus on her words, “I’d want him dead, I’d want his head hung up on the ramparts and his body burned for all to see- I’d not rest until the crows feasted on his lifeless eyes, no matter what others would say, even if it meant singlehandedly starting a war.”

 

“But would you do the same to his daughter, his son? Innocent children who had no action or say in his atrocities, their only crime being that they were biologically his?”

 

The frost dissipated, the glow in her eyes faded and the mage wearily sat down, burying her face in her hands and smoothing the hair from her flushed face. “I… don’t know. I’d…”

 

“You see?” Sylvanas pressed, “They might never follow or forgive us but our _child?_ Now that’s someone who could eventually unite the factions once and for all.”

 

“Oh and suddenly you care? That’s no reason to want a _child_ Sylvanas, you know a living, thinking, feeling being. Bringing a child into this world should be for a reason better than that, you should never bring someone into the world to fix your problems for you- that’s unimaginably selfish.” Jaina dipped the tip of her pen in the ink and tried to focus on what she’d been writing but her mind and stomach were now in turmoil at Sylvanas’s words, her thoughts buzzing with a million _what ifs._

 

“Jaina” Sylvanas paused taking a step towards her wife and hovering her hand just a few inches from her shoulder before changing her mind and twisting her fingers nervously in the fabric of her shirt. “I have to be honest with you, that’s only part of the reason, a very small part of it.”

 

Jaina waited, inclining her head for her partner to continue, but when her expectations were met with silence, she sighed heavily and reluctantly dragged her eyes yet again from her work.

 

“Sylvanas I swear by the light if you don’t… gods you’re shaking!” Jaina’s irritation dropped from her voice at the forlorn look on the elf’s face and the trembling in her arms as she anxiously tangled and untangled her fingers from her clothing. “Come on, talk to me I promise I won’t be a dick about it anymore just… sit down here.” Jaina patted the seat next to her and sighed as the elf ignored her request and began to pace.

 

“Jaina, I know it seems crazy but seeing my sister with her sons I… “ Sylvanas swallowed and looked down. “It was something I wanted for myself. Something I wanted with you.”

 

Jaina frowned, she couldn’t help it but it was hard to believe; in all the years she’d known her wife, lived with her, loved her, Sylvanas had never seemed the nurturing type. She admitted her wife would probably burn Azeroth to the ground and build it back up again if she asked, her dedication to her wife, her Horde, her Forsaken was paramount.

 

But a child.

 

Children were helpless, needy, in desperate need of constant care, attention and love and Jaina wondered whether Sylvanas had a clue just how much. Jaina knew her wife was capable of tenderness, caring and unconditional love- she’d seen it in copious amounts in the recent months.

 

But a child.

 

Jaina closed her eyes and weakly grasped hold of Sylvanas’s fingers. “Baby I…”

 

“I know, I _get_ it. Who would want a child with me?” Sylvanas laughed but the sound was hollow in her chest. “It was a foolish request I don’t know what I was thinking.” She went to pull her hands away but Jaina held on tighter.

 

“I didn’t say _no.”_ Jaina felt her heart twist at her companion’s expression; the hope that glimmered in her eyes, held back by the caution in her face and posture. “I can’t guarantee this could even work, there are so many steps and complications even if I did volunteer as surrogate. Do you have any idea of a match you would want to use? I know of a few blood elf rangers who are incredibly skilled in their…”

 

“What do you mean” Sylvanas interrupted, ears pinned back with an alarmed expression on her face. “Can I not use you?”

 

Jaina wondered if it was possible to choke on her own tongue as her face immediately flushed a deeper crimson than before as she struggled to breathe. “Your race doesn’t look kindly on hybrids Sylvanas,” she responded quietly.

 

“My _race_ don’t look kindly upon _me_. Why would you even think I’d suggest this if I didn’t mean to involve you as a biological parent? I want only the best for my child.” Sylvanas’s face couldn’t have looked more serious which was the only thing stopping Jaina from nervously laughing.

 

“I’m flattered, really.” Jaina tried to keep her tone sarcastic hoping the slight wobble in her words didn’t give her away. It was hard to believe in the possibility that her and Sylvanas could even become parents; it just seemed to fall so far out of her imaginative scope; a nice dream perhaps, but far beyond any reality she’d expected to have. Parenthood had been something she’d once considered to be part of her future back in the days of being a young student in Dalaran but so much had happened; Arthus, Theramore, The Burning Legion and then being politically betrothed to Sylvanas. She’d almost unconsciously accepted that it wasn’t a route open to her, just a glimpse of a possibility in another lifetime and to have this option suddenly accessible to her, no not just that but willingly offered… it was a little much.

 

“I’m not forcing you to do anything Jaina.” Sylvanas’s voice was softer than she’d ever heard it as the elf knelt down in front of her wife’s seated form, clasping her hands within her own, thumbs stroking the delicate skin of her wrist. “I just wanted to let you know what’s been on my mind. You know, like you keep telling me to.”

 

Oh that wasn’t fair, using that against her. “Why? Do you want a gold star?” Jaina snipped and sighed at the loss of contact when Sylvanas deflated and dropped her hands. “I’m sorry,” she grabbed at her wife’s wrist before she had a chance to stand. “I didn’t mean to give you hell for being honest. It’s just a huge bombshell to drop and I… I have to think… That’s not a _yes_ Sylvanas!” Jaina swatted at her wife in response to the all-encompassing grin that graced the elf’s features. _Gods she was beautiful when she smiled like that._

* * *

 

_Now:_

With false bravado, Sylvanas had raised the vial as though she were casually toasting an occasion before knocking back the potion in one gulp, wincing slightly at the burn in her throat. Jaina tilted her head, eyes intent as she carefully gauged her wife’s reaction. She flushed slightly as a tongue darted out to capture a stray drop on her lower lip and Sylvanas caught her gaze with a wry smile. Even now, it thrilled her to have such an effect on the mage.

 

“Feel any different?” Jaina caught herself and lowered her tone so as not to sound so goddamn _eager,_ “Alextrasza wasn’t entirely specific on how long it would take for the effects to… appear.”

 

Sylvanas shrugged and then grimaced, “it did not sit well with me how much she enjoyed watching me squirm. I knew she was purposely withholding information so that I’d have to voice my questions.”

 

“I think both her and Alleria found it rather amusing.”

 

“Hm yes, it’s disturbing how involved my sisters seem to want to be with my sex life.”

 

Jaina barked out a laugh. “I think Vereesa is more excited over the prospect of becoming an aunt than anything else. Alleria… well…”

 

“Alleria exists to make me feel uncomfortable. I truly believe if she goes for too long without vexing me, she’d fade away.”

 

Jaina put a hand in front of her mouth to stifle another laugh and Sylvanas gave her a withering look. “So…” she leaned forward, hands on her thighs, “anything changed for you now?”

 

“It’s been less than a minute, my impatient little mage.” Sylvanas rolled her eyes and sprang lithely to her feet, holding out a hand. “Come on, there’s no use waiting around; when it happens, _if_ it happens, I’m sure it will be… obvious. Let’s make ourselves comfortable in the process, I have a bottle of something I think you might enjoy.”

 

“Now _that,”_ Jaina declared, “is something I can get on board with.”

 

Nothing happened that entire evening, and while Jaina wouldn’t admit it out loud, she was slightly disappointed. Still she shook the selfish thoughts from her head and chastised herself for being so greedy. She was having a wonderful time in the arms of her beloved, talking well into the night and reveling in the soft brush of lips against her temple as her wife recounted tales of her youth. It was only recently after repairing tenuous relations with her sisters that the undead elf seemed to be comfortable enough to recount such stories and Jaina lapped them up with delight, melting at the image of a young Sylvanas lifting Vereesa up onto her shoulders to steal their mother’s baked pastries from the top shelf. Tipsy and satisfied, Jaina felt herself drift off and allowed a small, sleepy smile as cool lips kissed her forehead, her nose and finally her lips.

 

“Goodnight dalah’surfal.”

 

Jaina wasn’t sure how much time had passed but the pressure of a mouth hungrily kissing her neck slowly brought her from the deep recesses of sleep.

 

“Sylv…what…” her voice, rough with sleep, cut off with a gasp as she was rolled over and those same lips claimed her mouth in a deep kiss full of passion and need. A cool tongue slipped into her mouth and she made a surprised noise in the back of her throat as she struggled to open her eyes. She blindly reached out and gently pushed at her wife’s chest to get her to stop. Sylvanas obeyed but only moved back a fraction; Jaina could still feel the soft panting against her lips.

 

A glowing red gaze was all she could make out in the dark and she struggled to sit up before Sylvanas felt the need to attack her again. “Baby what time is it…”

 

“It’s happened.” Sylvanas’s voice was raspy with lust. “I… I couldn’t wait I’m sorry.”

 

“What happened…oh _shit_!” Jaina shook her head slightly, desperately fighting the final clutches of sleep and fumbling for the light switch. Sylvanas went to kiss her again but she shook her head; “wait _hold on,_ not all of us have perfect night vision.” Giving up looking for the lamp, she rubbed a palm over her face to ground herself before waving a hand in an almost dismissive gesture while murmuring a soft incantation. She sighed in relief as her now magically aided sight could make out the distinctly horny elf that was sat straddling her. “Well, hello there. How can I help you?”

 

Sylvanas, not in the mood for jokes, growled and reattached her lips to Jaina’s in an almost violent fashion. Jaina wondered if she was going to have a heart attack at how quickly her body seemed to jump from being fast asleep to instantly aroused. She felt moisture flood between her legs and her stomach drop as she let her tongue entwined with her lovers. Sylvanas adjusted herself and as she laid her body down over her wife’s, Jaina gasped at the unmistakable feel of…

 

“Oh Gods, it really did work didn’t it.” Sylvanas sighed and broke the kiss again to give her an exasperated nod. Jaina gasped and pulled at the covers. “C’mon let me see, the curiosity is killing me.”

 

Frustrated but cautious eyes met hers and Sylvanas slowly pulled away and sat back, feeling self conscious for the first time in her life as Jaina’s softly glowing eyes roamed over her body and down to the…new addition in her anatomy. She needn’t have worried, Jaina’s eyes darkened and her throat bobbed as she swallowed noisily. “Fascinating…” she whispered.

 

“Thanks, I grew it myself.” Sylvanas drawled, trying to crack a joke to hide her awkwardness, but Jaina wasn’t listening.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Slyvanas wanted to facepalm at the way Jaina seemed to be studying it like an academic looking at a new specimen. “Like it’s a nice size too, and it’s so _elegant,_ it’s exactly how I imagined it to look if you had one naturally. Amazing.”

 

 _Seriously?_ Sylvanas was so horny she might cry and all Jaina could do stare and spout off adjectives as though she were admiring a painting.

 

“Can I touch it?”

 

“By the sun’s mercy, _yes…_ ” Sylvanas practically whimpered. She closed her eyes and waited with baited breath as fabric rustled and Jaina’s breathing got closer. Soft touches tickled at her thighs as the mage slowly traced a hand toward her destination, arousal and fascination in her eyes. The elf fought the urge to buck her hips as the movements drew closer.

 

Oh fuck. She couldn’t stop herself from the load moan as Jaina gently cupped her newly formed balls and slowly moved her hand higher, gently wrapping fingers around the shaft. She didn’t know how Alextrasza had perfected such a potion but she could have knelt and worshipped the dragon there and then, for she could feel _everything._

For a while, the only noises that filled the room was the heavy panting and occasional moans from the banshee as she allowed Jaina her tentative exploration. She felt the mage grow bolder and hissed as a thumb swept a bead of moisture, smearing it around the tip.

 

“ _Tides_ the skin is so soft, I can sense the magic replacing what would be normal blood flow, but wow… it really does feel like the real thing.”

 

Sylvanas didn’t know how much she wanted to hear that; crudely reminded that Jaina was much more familiar than her with male anatomy from past… escapades. She growled and bucked into her hand. She’d show her- make her forget what it was like to touch anyone else’s cock but hers.

 

Sylvanas didn’t know where the unexpected urge in possessiveness came from, or maybe it had always been there, she’d just been holding back, like the _gentleman_ she was. With a sudden fierceness she pushed Jaina back on the bed and grabbed hold of her thighs, spreading them, red eyes narrowed to mere pinpoints. Oh she wanted to fuck Jaina until she lost all academic notions, until her very thoughts would be nothing more than incoherent pleading to be fucked over and _over_ again; a moaning, whining mess at the very whim and mercy of her Warchief, but first…

 

Sylvanas lowered her face between her lover’s legs and _drank._ Her lips and tongue devouring in such a way that made Jaina reflexively shut her legs from the sudden overstimulation but Sylvanas only tightened her grip on the soft flesh of her thighs and continued her ministrations. Jaina eventually relaxed as she adjusted to the onslaught in sensations and began to moan in earnest, hips bucking against the strong hold Sylvanas had on them. Gods she loved it when the elf got like this, when she just _took_ without question, greedily drinking her in as she writhed and whined out her name. She could already feel the impending arrival of her first orgasm but didn’t find it within herself to care, she knew that even if she came as quickly as this, it would be far from over until her Warchief was finished with her.

 

“Tides, Sylv… FUCK.” Jaina’s body stilled, save for the shaking of her legs as her wife slowed her assault, slowing her licks and sucking gently at her clit as she brought her lover slowly down. Jaina threaded her fingers gently in her hair in a silent apology to when she’d tugged roughly on those same locks only a few seconds ago. Sylvanas languidly trailed kisses up her body, pausing to leave a mark on the sharp jut of a hipbone before continuing upward, tailing across sensitive ribs and teasing a painfully hard nipple with a cold puff of air from her lips. Jaina squirmed and felt her eyes widen as Sylvanas shifted her body, lips sucking at the pulse point between neck and shoulder. She could feel the heavy weight of that cock resting between her legs and she found herself greedily grinding against it- almost an instinctual reflex. Sylvanas stilled at the delicious sensation before coming to her senses and pulling back with inhuman effort.

 

“Jaina” she gasped and there was agony in her eyes as she said the next part; “this is the last chance to turn back on what we agreed, once I… do this there is a very real possibility of us having a child. This is a huge commitment and I want you to know that I’ll be with you every step of the way but… this is ultimately your choice. I need to know this is what you want. Know that I will love you, my heart, no matter what you say.”

 

Jaina’s felt her stomach twist at the look of pure concern and adoration in the elf’s face as she leant over her, ears folded back almost submissively and her mouth twisted into a worried line. Such a change from the passionate, feral beast she’d been moments earlier. Jaina leaned up on one elbow and cupped her beloved’s face with her right hand; Sylvanas closed her eyes and leant into the touch, pressing a gentle kiss to her palm.

 

“There’s no need to hold back sweetie” Jaina cooed, running a thumb over her lips. “I’ve never been more certain about anything in my life.”

 

The beast broke free of its binds and Sylvanas pulled the mage’s face to hers, a low moan in her throat before pushing her back down on the bed and pressing her rock hard length up against her wet center. Jaina gasped and her arms flew to wrap around her lover’s shoulders, nails scratching in desperation over a shoulder blade.

 

“Sylvanas, please.” Jaina bucked her hips, whimpering as her wife teasingly pulled away.

 

“Hm you want this?” Sylvana’s didn’t even try to hide the delight in her eyes at how desperate her little mage was. She allowed herself to admire the sight below her, the pale hair fanned out on the pillow, a few wayward strands stuck to her flushed and sweaty face, the subtle glow of the arcane in that lust-filled gaze, the way the blush spread down her chest, marking her delicious breasts. Sylvanas couldn’t help but dip her head and nuzzle one, tongue flicking out to capture a nipple.

 

“Y..yes. _Please.”_ Oh she begged so beautifully. Sylvanas wanted more. Craved it.

 

“Say it. Tell your _Warchief_ what you so desperately want.” Sylvanas was playing a dangerous game; it had been years of constant struggle attempting to get Jaina to refer to her as _that_ and every time she’d gotten close Jaina had backed out. Such a good little Alliance mage that she was.

 

Jaina whined, teeth bared in frustration, before a mutinous gleam sparked in her pupils as she hissed out her desires. “I want you to fuck me, please.”

 

“Please what.” She ground her hips, catching the friction just right to cause Jaina to cry out and dig her nails into her back. She teased the entrance, holding her wife’s frenzied gaze the whole time unable to hide the smirk as Jaina warred within herself.

 

_C’mon Jaina… just this once._

 

“Please… _Warchief.”_ Jaina practically sobbed and Sylvanas grinned in victory before pushing inside.

 

_Oh. By the sun’s rays…_

The grin died on her lips as she spat out a stream of curses in Thalassian. The feeling of warm, wet heat, _Jaina’s_ warm, wet heat surrounding her was enough to almost short-circuit her brain. Oh by the stars she’d never felt so good. It was as if the world was apologizing for all the torment she’d been through in her life by giving her this one perfect moment of ecstasy. So soft, warm, and so, so _tight._

 

“ _Belore,_ Jaina wait!” She stilled her wife as the mage bucked her hips. “I… need a moment... _Anar’alah…stop that!_ I will not last if you keep moving!”

 

Jaina giggled and then took pity at the bashful look Sylvanas gave her in response and stilled her movements. “Go slow my love, we have all day.”

 

Sylvanas numbly nodded and kissed Jaina deeply before slowly thrusting. The two of them groaned into each other’s mouth and Sylvanas found herself settling into a rhythm. The only noises in the room were the occasional soft moans and pants from both parties and the lewd wet sounds of Sylvanas fucking her wife.

 

It really didn’t last long and Jaina knew how close her wife was when her breathing became ragged and her thrusts started to get sloppy. It was bliss, the way her wife slid in and out so effortlessly, hitting a spot deep within her that Jaina didn’t even know she had. How ironic, she thought, that Sylvanas had possessed a cock less than a day and she was already using it with far more skill than her male lovers had in their entire life. She gazed in rapt wonder at how lost in the sensation her wife seemed to be, eyes closed and head thrown back in rapture. The muscles in her arms flexing as she tangled one hand in her hair while the other had snaked around her back, as though trying to hold her even closer despite their bodies already being joined. Sylvanas gasped and her body tensed, arms tightening around her wife and sharp teeth latching onto Jaina’s shoulder as she came. Jaina felt the first spurts of hot cum hit her walls as she greedily clenched around her wife’s solid length moaning in pleasure at how it pulsed inside her. Sylvanas spasmed a few more times before she gave a shaky groan and buried her face in her wife’s neck, panting desperately despite not needing oxygen.

 

Jaina wordlessly stroked her hair and her back, feeling every muscle in her lover’s body relax until she was laid fully on top of her wife, body reflexively catching breaths she didn’t need. The elf paused to place a few lazy kisses to Jaina’s face and neck before laying back down, reveling at the feeling of being buried deep inside her.

 

“Wow.” Jaina finally broke the silence, eyes staring up at the ceiling in wonder.

 

Sylvanas stirred, lips pressing against the mage’s jaw as she fought back a lazy grin. “Wow does not even begin to cover it, dalah’surfal, no words can- not even in the more sophisticated tongue of Thalassian can I aptly describe such an experience.”

 

Jaina rolled her eyes and Sylvanas pulled back, hissing a little at how sensitive she was. She pulled free and smiled shyly when she noticed that Jaina had caught her staring at where they’d been joined.

 

“You’re enjoying that aren’t you…” The mage challenged, her eyes holding Sylvanas’s gaze. “…the way your cum is dripping out of my pussy.”

 

 _Oh Belore._ If Sylvanas could have blushed she would have done, she could almost swear the tips of her ears went a darker shade of purple in that very moment, hearing her sweet little mage utter such dirty things. How was it this woman managed to arouse her in new and exciting ways every time.

 

“If only the sweet little boy-king knew how much of a filthy slut his ‘ _auntie Jaina’_ is for her Warchief.” Sylvanas mocked, baring her fangs in a sinister grin.

 

“If only Nathanos knew how badly his ‘fearsome’ _Warchief_ wants to play house with a little cabin in the forest and a doting wife and kids.” Jaina wasn’t one to back down, tilting her chin up defiantly with a smirk playing at her lips.

 

“Oh the stalemate we have, Mrs Windrunner.” Sylvanas trailed her fingers down her wife’s throat, before spreading them and tightening her grip slightly in a promise. She could feel herself getting hard again.

 

“Hm such secrets we share, I’ll bestow you with another. I _love_ it when you take me from behind while you call me your bitch. Don’t you dare hold back, we’ve only got two days with this so you better make the most of it.”

 

Sylvanas grinned and did just that. Soon she had her beautiful, perfect, _bitch_ of a wife greedily pushing back against her as she wrapped one hand around her throat and pulled on her hair with the other, murmuring dirty, sinful things in the lilting tongue of her people. Her hips smacked against Jaina’s thighs and a small part of banshee registered that her personal guard could probably hear the raw screams that tore from her partner’s throat; no matter, she found herself enjoying that fact a little too much anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well. I have some good news.” Alextrasza approached with a warm smile on her face. “You are indeed expecting.”

 

Jaina’s eyes widened in shock as her hand dropped to her still incredibly flat stomach as though expecting to miraculously feel something. “I can’t believe it” she murmured and turned in shock to see her wife smiling at her in elated disbelief. Cool, trembling hands touched either side of her face followed by lips kissing her forehead.

 

“Jaina…you…I…we…”

 

“I _know_ baby, I know. We are going to be parents.” Jaina’s voice wobbled with emotion and Sylvanas cradled her wife’s face in her palm before kissing her with a tenderness that moved even Alleria who’d watched the whole scene with a bemused smile on her face. It was a harsh reminder how at peace her sister was, how much of her former self had returned in comparison to the broken, vengeful shell she’d known her to be just a few years ago. Guilt gnawed at her stomach at how she’d so easily dismissed her to be a lost cause, how she’d wanted her dead.

 

_She still is a lost cause, her death is vital to our survival and you know it... she must be obliterated like the abomination she is…_

“Oh shut it.” Alleria mumbled and she felt a calming presence wash over her. The life binder watched her as a subtle glow emanated from her fingers, a soft understanding in her gaze and a fondness in her eyes that made the void elf blush a little and turn away.

 

Vereesa whooped and practically skipped over toward Jaina, throwing her arms around the taller mage in a tight embrace. “Oh congratulations Jaina I can’t believe it, I’m going to be an auntie!”

 

“Hey watch it!” Sylvanas snapped at her exuberant younger sibling. “You’re hugging her too hard.”

 

“ _Voids_ you’re going to be a nightmare.” Alleria groaned at Sylvanas’s concern. “Jaina I’d suggest you make a run for it while you can before she places you under house arrest.”

 

“Oh relax Alleria,” the amused rumble of Alextrasza’s voice carried across the courtyard. “First time parent jitters are normal.”

 

“By normal if you mean borderline obsessive then sure.” Alleria couldn’t stay mad though, not when Jaina and her sister were wrapped up in each other’s arms, oblivious to the world except each other and the spark of life that now bloomed, cradled between their gentle embrace; not now when the red dragon’s voice practically dripped with honey, soothing her irritation away. _By the sun_ was she this jealous and lonely that she was actually attracted to the life binder?

 

Oh _Belore_ she needed help.

**Author's Note:**

> Alleria likes dragon pussay pass it on


End file.
